


Instant Noodles and Sunspots

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, much platonic, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: When Deceit keeps pupping up into the real world as a way to hide away from the other sides he wasn’t expecting to get friendly with Thomas.





	Instant Noodles and Sunspots

****Thomas knew instantly when he wasn’t alone in his apartment, having gotten used to the feeling that came when one of his sides appeared in the real world.

He turned around ready to face Patton or Roman, since those two were the ones who usually the ones who arrived to be able to talk to him better than if they stayed in his head (or eat his left-overs).

Thomas had stopped trying to figure out a long time ago why they choose to come to him when they could do just the same stuff in his mind.

 

As he turned his head around to greet Patton or Roman, he faltered when the side that greeted him was the side he least expected to just pop up for no reason.

Deceit.

The lying side stood one step to the right of Patton’s spot fiddling with his gloves, seeming lost in his own head.

  “Deceit?! What- What are you... doing here?” Thomas squeaked out pressing up against the couch to get further away from the lying snake, not sure what the “dark side” as Roman put it, was planning to do or if he was planning anything at all. But he still felt nervous about him being there since Thomas couldn’t remember saying anything that would make him appear like in the videos.

Deceit jolted when he heard Thomas's voice and sent the host a startled look, having clearly not expected him to be there at all, a blush took over the human side of his face as the scales grew darkening colour.

Deceit opened his mouth to say something, an excuse or come up with a lie but before he was able to speak was he cut off by Roman who suddenly appeared loudly and dramatically on his spot before the TV.

  “THOMAS! I JUST GOT THE MOST GRAND IDEA _EVER_!” He shouted and Thomas saw how Deceit bolted to hide behind the couch before Roman noticed him. Which made Thomas arch one eyebrow in question, but he quickly returned his attention to Roman who was still dramatically monologue about how he got said idea he had yet to tell.

 

3 hours later Roman had returned to the mind palace leaving Thomas alone with Deceit, who was still hiding behind the couch.

Thomas moved so that he could look over the back of the couch and looked down at the deceitful side.

"So... what did you do? Why you are hiding?"

Deceit gave away a startled hiss and snapped his head to the side to stare up at Thomas before he blushed bright red at being found out and sunk out.  
Leaving Thomas with his questions unanswered. 

 

* * *

 

 

The occurrence of Deceit just popping up at random times through they days kept happening.  
When he saw Thomas he usually sank back out, but when he realised Thomas didn’t do anything but just give him a look before returning to whatever thing he was doing, the stays grew longer.

 

Thomas wanted to know why Deceit continued to hide from the others when they rose up, or popped up in Virgil’s case, even if he himself had gotten used to the deceitful side's presence after the first 5 days of Deceit popping up.

It was about two week later that Thomas got to ask him about it.

 

  "Okay, do tell me why you keep hiding whenever one of the others rise up." he said not looking up from his laptop that he was using to edit a video. Virgil had left about 5 minutes ago, after bringing up a worry about the deadline that was approaching.

 

  "It's  **not**  like I’m afraid of them or anything!  **Keep asking**!" Deceit hissed as he poked his head out from under the couch. Thomas leaned forward and sent him a questioning look over the top of the laptop.

  "Do I dare ask  _why_?" Thomas asked as Deceit pushed himself out from under the couch and started to brush the dust bunnies away from his dark clothes, mostly the cape and hat.

  "I told you to  **keep**  asking." Deceit growled, sending Thomas a pointed glare.

Thomas just shrugged as he got up from the couch, placing the laptop on the table, walking into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

  "You hungry?" Thomas asked with a slight frown, having not been obvious to the just how thin Deceit was, as he rummaged through the cupboards to find the instant noodles packages he knew he had somewhere.

  "What?" Deceit asked seeming to snap out of whatever daze he ended up in. Thomas looked back at him.

  "I’m gonna make some noodles, do you want any?" Thomas asked, looking at Deceit who stared back with a very open confused expression, having apparently been startled enough by the question he let his mask slip.

  "Uhhh..."  
A growl came from Deceit's stomach answering the question for him.

Thomas chuckles as he sees Deceit flush as bright red as Roman’s shahs.

  “ ** _YOU HEARD NOTHING!_**!” he shouted in a clearly embarrassed tone only making Thomas chuckle as he grabbed two packages and started to make the noodles.

 

When Thomas entered the living room again, it was to find Deceit curled up on the couch, using his cape as a plaid as he stared off into nothing, now and again a shiver shook his body.

Thomas placed the two bowls of soup on the table before he grabbed the fluffy comfortable plaid from the other end of the couch and threw it over Deceit who gave away an undignified squeak and as he struggled to get free from the attacking fabrics only to get tangled in the fluffy material.  
Thomas took once again residence on the couch, starting the TV to have something to do while eating, taking a break from the editing.

Deceit manages to find the opening of the plaid and gasped for air when he got free, his hat having fallen of his head in the shuffle with the plaid, before he stared at Thomas.

  “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” he barks before jerking “I- I mean-”

  “You looked cold.” Thomas answered, cutting Deceit off “Also your bowl’s over there.” he said and gestured to the bowl with noodles on the table.

Deceit grumbles something under his breath as he grabbed the bowl and started to eat. Clearly more hungry than he let on. Thomas sends a glance at him and can’t help but smile at the sight of Deceit’s fluffy unruly hair and the way he keeps trying to pout despite clearly having troubles with that as he ate.

Thomas just shakes his head and returns his attention to the TV screen.

The sound of one of the sides rising up made him look up to see how Logan appeared reading on a notepad, a sudden swish made Thomas turn his head to find how Deceit had sunk out, thankfully taking the bowl with him.  
Thomas sighed before he returned his attention to Logan.

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas was starting to worry, Deceit seemed to spend far more time in his apartment than in his mind, having taken residence in the big sunspot the windows made, lying and looking out into the garden. Thomas didn’t miss the shadows under the side’s eyes nor how he still seemed far too thin.

If you asked Thomas when Deceit first arrived if he would ever get worried about the side he would have looked conflicted and in the end most likely have given a negative. But that was before he got to know the snake better.

He found out that Deceit was very, very weak to spicy food.  
He ended up biting into a peppercorn and spent several hours chugging milk, and later water and hissed whenever Thomas asked if he was okay.

Thomas also found out that Deceit made puns just as often as Patton but more in Virgil’s area of topics, he was also as knowledgeable as Logan on some topics. And just as dramatic as Roman.

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas looked into the living room as he entered his apartment after a day spent with his friends, greeted by the sight of Deceit sleeping on the floor in the sunspot, looking very content. 

Thomas removed his shoes and walked over to stand at Deceit’s side looking down at him.

  “So what’s the occasion today?” Thomas asked as he crouched down on his heels.

  “ **Warm**.” Deceit said not opening his eyes.

  “You’re cold  _again_?” Thomas asked as Deceit opened his eyes and looked up at him.

  “I’m  **not**  always cold.” Deceit huffed and Thomas hummed before he picked the shortest side up, making Deceit stiffen. “PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” Deceit shouted when he got over the sudden body contact.

  “Ah hush.” Thomas chuckled as he put Deceit on the couch before throwing the plaid over him again.

Deceit peeked out from behind the fabric like a child worried about the monster under his bed.

  “You are strangely  **not**  okay with this....” he said slowly making Thomas shrug

  “It’s not like you popping up is anything new.” Thomas said, Deceit gave him a doubtful pointed look.

Thomas gave him a smile before he started to work on his laptop. The hours passed, and Thomas blinked when a weight suddenly fell against him, he turned his head to see how Deceit had moved to lie against him.

  “ _Not a word_ ” Deceit bit out. Looking anywhere but at Thomas who snickered before he returned his attention to the computer not all that against Deceit’s weight against his shoulder.

 

Thomas yawned when he started to export the short video, sending a look to Deceit only to blink when he found how the side had fallen asleep, the hat had fallen off sometime earlier and the side had curled up against Thomas’s side under the plaid to get as much warmth from the host as possible.

Thomas couldn’t help but stare at the calm and relaxed face of Deceit. Thomas hesitated before he moved his fingers and touched the scales. Logan had been right, they were smooth and not slimy. Deceit mumbled something only to fall forward and crash onto Thomas lap Thomas yelped and scrambled to save the laptop from falling to the floor, he caught it and found himself staring down at a pair of two-coloured eyes who stared up at him.

Deceit gave away a squeak and sunk out.

Thomas shivered after Deceit disappeared, making him feel colder than before, Thomas sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before he left the computer and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Things had been stale after the incident, Deceit had been keeping to himself for a week and Thomas wasn’t sure how he felt about it, he kinda felt like when he had to spend time away from Joan and his friends.

 

Patton had noticed the shift in Thomas’s mood, and when he appeared Thomas gave him a tired smile there he sat on the couch.

  “I see that my scaly kiddo isn’t here...” Thomas’s smile stiffened and he stared at Patton with wide eyes

  “...You knew?” he rasped out, not knowing why he felt so worried about Patton knowing, hopefully his spike in anxiety wouldn’t call Virgil over.

  “Yeah, how could I not?” Patton said as he moved over to sit on the couch giving Thomas a light shove on the shoulder. “I’m your heart, it’s a bit hard to not know things when they’re related to your feelings.” Patton looked at Thomas. “Now, wanna tell me what’s wrong, kiddo?”

  “I don’t know... it just feels weird...”

  “Hm? How so?”

  “I mean... Dee has pretty much been here constantly for about a month and now he’s avoiding me... like i know he’s in here.” Thomas gestured to his head “But I.... feel a bit lonely and I’m worried about him.”

  “I’m sure he will come around, you just gonna have to give him some space.”

  “I hope you’re correct Patton...” Thomas sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Patton had been correct, three days later Thomas caught sight of the deceitful side curled up on the couch under the plaid that kinda became his after all the time spent curled up under it.

  “Hey.” Thomas greeted with a smile. Deceit sent him a look before he mumbled a greeting in return. Thomas walked over not missing the shadows under Deceit’s eyes that looked worse than before.

Thomas sat down on the couch and started the TV before starting a Disney movie. He sent a glance to his side when a weight fell against his arm and he found how Deceit has slumped against him instead of the arm of the couch.

Thomas moved a bit and pulled Deceit close, feeling how the side stiffened before he slowly relaxed. It took to about halfway into the movie before Deceit fell asleep with Thomas carding his fingers through his hair

Thomas jolted when Roman loudly appeared followed by Logan who was trying to make him see reason.

  “THOMAS! LOGAN IS BEING MEAN!” Roman shouted

  “No I’m not! I’m just stating facts you won’t accept!” Logan snapped back.

Thomas grimaced when Roman screamed when he caught sight of the deceitful side

  “WHY IS  _HE_  HERE?!”

  “SHH!” Thomas hissed but Roman was having none of it.

  “NO! DON’T YOU DARE SHUSH ME! WHY IS THE SNAKE HERE!” Roman shouted. Deceit gave away a grunt and tried to hide away from the noise by hiding his face into Thomas shoulder.

  “You’re gonna wake him! Keep it down!” Thomas shushed trying in vain to make Roman calm down.

  “SO WHAT?!” Roman snarled. Patton appeared looking stern look on his face

  “Roman.” he said hand son his hips.

  “WHAT?! You’re on the snake’s side?!”

  “Roman you are being unreasonable.” Logan groaned.

  “HE IS A SNAKE! A LITTERAL SNAKE! HOW ARE YOU TWO SO CALM WITH _HIM_  BEING LIKE  **THAT**?!”

Thomas sent a look down when Deceit pushed away from him clearly contemplating sinking out, to get out of the situation.

  “Can you guys quiet down?” Virgil groaned as he appeared on the stairs. “All these thoughts and feelings in complete turmoil... I feeling Deja vu.”

  “Hey Virgil.” Thomas said

  “Hey, Thomas, hey snake face.” Virgil said before he blinked “Wait- why are  _you_  here?” he asked looking at Deceit who grimaced.

  “He was not causing any trouble.” Thomas said with a slight tension in his voice. Roman made a disagreeing noise while Virgil gave Deceit a one over before he shrugged.

  “He shouldn’t be here. He’s a dark side!” Roman snapped.

  “Then what am I?” Virgil asked sending Roman a pointed glare.

  “I- You-” Roman floundered and Virgil just huffed and crossed his arms.

  “If he’s not causing trouble then what’s the problem?”

  “YOU’RE ANXIETY! DON’T YOU SEE HOW BAD IT IS THAT OUR HOST IS SPENDING TIME WITH JEKYLL AND LIE?”

  “ROMAN! THAT’S  ** _ENOUGH_**!” Thomas shouted causing everyone to jolt at the sudden shout. Deceit stared at him with wide eyes as Patton and Virgil cringed at the loudness but Thomas was glaring at Roman.

  “But-”

  “ **E n o u g h t.** ” Thomas growled making Roman stand straighter. “I thought you learned to be better than this, but you’re acting just the gosh darn same as you did to Virgil before he got accepted!” Thomas snapped. 

Deceit and Virgil ended up sharing a look and Virgil pursed his lips in a grimace before he nodded, that yes it was true, he got a disgusted grimace in return as Deceit sent Roman a look. The prince was trying and failing to get his point across, but Thomas was having none of it.

Logan rolled his eyes and sunk out, feeling he didn’t need to be physically represented in this situation. 

 

In the end Roman stormed off, leaving Virgil, Patton, Thomas and Deceit alone with a silence. Thomas cleared his throat and rubbed a hand on across his face.

  “Patton...” he started

  “Roman will be fine, you know how he gets.” Patton said before he walked over and patted Thomas on the shoulder and smiled, he then turned to Deceit who stiffened. Patton smiled and ruffled his hair. “Will I see you at dinner?” he asked Deceit stared up at him gaping like a fish “I’m gonna make waffles.”

  “Oh, waffles” Virgil said with a happy small smile. “Bye” he then sank out, before popping up “Also Dee! Stop trying to steal my look, eyeshadow does so not look good on you.” and then he was out. Deceit made an offended noise

  “You think I choose to get these?!” he shouted, forgetting to lie for a moment, his only reply was Virgil laughing.

 

Patton smiled. Before he walked over to his spot and sunk out. Leaving Thomas and Deceit alone.

  “You...  **did** have to stand up for me...” the deceitful side grumbled

 

  “Of course I did.” Thomas sighed with a smile “After all, you’re as Patton would say, famILY.”


End file.
